My Mother
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Shippo has always loved Kagome like a second mother. He's all grown up and his feelings haven't changed. Why can't they understand that?


A/N: Just a little something I thought up. It doesn't make much sense though. It was supposed to be in the feudal era but a lot of things don't match up with it… hehe, well it's like a modern mix thrown in there, but I really felt like I needed to write this. Shippo is so adorable in the anime and I always hoped he'd stay innocent even as he matured.

* * *

My Mother

* * *

"Hi."

It was a weak greeting but still it was better than being ignored. She seemed comfortable in her ice skates even as I had been unaware that she knew how to be on ice. Her brown eyes remained on the path ahead and I took that chance to admire her rosy face. The cold weather had bought out color to her cheeks and her slim figure was widened by the layers of clothing she had bundled up in to stay warm. I sincerely wanted to embrace her and become her cuddle buddy. InuYasha is the only one to cuddle with her, now. I tried to cuddle with her like before when I was a young baby fox demon but now I was a man and according to InuYasha... I couldn't possible still just see Kagome as a mother figure. It was not true though. I love Kagome, but not like all my friends think. I love her like my mother and even though InuYasha is always so mean to me I always considered him like a big brother. Still, thanks to InuYasha and Souten, Kagome thinks I have a thing for her. Stupid, Souten. What did she even know? We haven't even met in like ten years and she thinks I have some deeper meaning with Kagome. Sheesh, what a dope. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets. Kagome glanced at me, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head silently and stared at the ground in solemnness.

"Is it that fight you had with InuYasha ?"

I stopped skating and she stopped a bit more ahead, "It wasn't even a fight. He just kicked me out into the cold, like a dog. He's the mutt not me! I'm a full breed! He thinks he can just take you away from me! I missed you just much as him!" I found my voice cracking but I refused to cry.

"You're my second mother! I can't just- he can't forbid me from touching you!"

I knew tears were brimming in my eyes due to the fact that my vision was beginning to blur.

"Kagome you can't believe that I would see you as a possible mate... You took me in and sheltered me. InuYasha protected us both before Miroku and Sango joined us. Kila even took care of us. How can I see any of you more than family?" I turned away from her sad expression and I found bitterness in my heart, " I hate InuYasha! He's such a bully!"

Tears were streaming down my face and my hands were balled into fists. I found myself shaking in anger and hurt. It wasn't fair! I didn't have anywhere to go. I don't have a family to go find. I only have friends with whom I have fallen in love with, but now they reject me... Just because I'm older and pose a threat to InuYasha. Ha like I could defeat that dog demon with my own powers. I knew that I wasn't even close to his level of strength. Yet, I posed a threat. It was cruel of all of them to think that way of me...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. It was Kagome, but InuYasha's threat still lingered in my thoughts.

"Shippo, I'll talk with InuYasha. He loves you but he can be so stubborn. You know that. Don't cry."

She pulled me into an embrace of a mother and I buried my face into her chest closing my eyes and savoring her warmth. I found the bitterness disappearing from my heart and I sighed in relief at the fact that I wouldn't lose my family.

"Shippo!"

Kagome pulled me out of the embrace and I turned to find Souten glaring at us.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Kagome glared defensively back, "He's hurt from all the lies you fed InuYasha."

I grabbed her sleeve, "You didn't have to tell her."

Kagome smiled at me," Shippo, you don't know?"

I didn't know what she could be referring to," No, what?"

"She likes you."

"What?!" I looked up to find Souten blushing a deep rough with no attempt in denying it.

"She was jealous?"

* * *

A/N: Review. I know it was short and pointless, but I still wanted to share this with you all.


End file.
